


Chickenpox

by Blodeuwedd



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1826077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/Blodeuwedd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey gets chickenpox and Ian takes care of him.<br/>Short drabble written for Gallavich Week 2 Day 4 - Hurt/Comfort</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chickenpox

“How come you never had chickenpox?”, Ian asks, bringing Mickey some calamine lotion for his blisters. He slaps Mickey’s hand away when he notices him scratching at them.

Mickey shrugs. “Just didn’t. Not everybody has it.”

“I know, I just figured with a house full of children, one of you was bound to have had it and then all the other would have caught it too.”

“Well, I know _I_ didn’t.”

Ian smiles and starts applying the lotion on Mickey’s belly, rubbing gently.

“I had it when I was little.” He starts telling Mickey, who closes his eyes, enjoying the relief brought by the lotion and Ian’s soothing hands. “Lip and Fiona too. I don’t even remember it. I didn’t know it until Debbie and Carl had it, and Fiona said I was immune. And now Liam has had it too.”

“No shit.” Mickey got it from Liam, and he was not at all happy about it. It didn’t help that Liam’s case was pretty simple, while Mickey is still taking medicines and generally feeling like shit. To make it worse, Yevgeny got it from him, and Svetlana is furious with him. At least that means Mickey doesn’t have to watch him for a while. Having Ian taking care of him doesn’t hurt either.

“Turn over.”

Mickey moves slowly to lie on his stomach, sighing when he feels Ian applying the lotion on his back.  He yawn, the medicine he’s taken to help with the fever and the itching catching up with him and  making sleepy. He feels Ian tenderly run his fingertips through his hair and kiss his forehead and relaxes further. No, he really doesn’t mind havinf Ian take care of him.


End file.
